land_of_mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
MarthaTheMystic
Martha the Mystic is the sister of King Helgrind and the demigod daughter of Ianite and Spark. Her first appearance was on episode 24 (Jordan's videos) She was often found to say a lot of innuendos, but at serious times she's very cryptic and speaks in almost riddles. She seems to have possessed much knowledge of the goddess Ianite's subconscious behavior. She first shows up when the taint is attacking Dagrun and Steve introduces her. She comes in on a flying airship that impresses everyone. Even prompting Jordan to drive it around. She says she can stop the taint, but the problem is already pretty much solved. Until Ianite's subconscious creates the taint statue and infecting the whole town of Dagrun. Under her protests, Jardon makes a deal with Lieutenant Al and rids the town of taint. She warned against CaptainSparklez's blowing up the taint monster, but he ignored her. Martha is in a relationship with Farmer Steve. Even though she flirted with almost every male in the series, Ianite wants her to marry Farmer Steve. She prominently flirted with Waglington, who flirted back. Farmer Steve, without Martha's permission, confronts Wag and blows up his house. Martha has aided the adventurers in their attempt to rescuePrince Andor and Farmer Steve from the Inertia. She was also engaged to Farmer__Steve. The engagement got the hashtag 'SuchCuteOMG' trending by CaptainSparklez. She is now in business with Dianite in electric power. She said she would let Captainsparklez use their power for a week before requiring taglocks with everyone's DNA in them. As a demigod, the child of a god (in this case Ianite) and mortal (Spark), she is currently attempting to undertake a ritual which will allow her to ascend to goddess status, with Waglington agreeing to be her champion and sole follower. During episode 78 of Sparklez series, it is revealed that she has broken off the engagement to Steve, stating she was tired of him being off on Dianite's missions for so long and often. She has begun becoming a fully fledged goddess, much like her mother Ianite. Her powers are not yet known but she has been able to create Void Thaumaturge Robes to prove to Captainsparklez that she had powers, fly, and be able to be hit without taking damage (as seen in episode 100 of Captainsparklez's series when withers attacked Urulu) as if she were in creative mode (which she has been seen in before but may be a sign of goddess ability). Also as of episode 105 of Captainsparklez's series; Jordan is now the champion of both Ianite and Martha dubbed Team Marthanite. He started using this title for the joined team of Ianite and her daughter but ended up using it motsly to refer as the now god Martha. In episode 108 of CaptainSparklez series, Mianite and Deviser Gaines worked on bringing Ianite back to life. Mianite asked Sparklez to bring items that somehow link with Lady Ianite. Later Mianite however asked to bring all Ianitas to Jericho to be killed. Sparklez thought that this was okay. When almost every Ianita was killed, Mianite said that we need one more and that Martha has her. Martha The Mystic and Sparklez made a plan to save the last Ianita. They made a fake Ianita and put her in to a golden lasso. Sparklez act that he killed Martha and got the last Ianita back. It was the fake one though. Everybody believed it.